Rabbit and Birds versus Edward and Jacob
by HyperVampireChick
Summary: What will Edward and Jacob do this time now that the rabbit is back and it brought some of its friends. They are all desperate for some chocolate cookies. Who will win? Read the story and find out. Sequel to The Vampire the Werewolf and the Rabbit. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hi! The bunny is back again and it just wouldn't leave my head. This time I added 3 little birdies cause of my 3 pet birds, only they prefer popcorn to cookies. Anyway enjoy the story!**

**~HyperVampireChick**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Three birds perched in a tree staring down a little bunny. The bunny did the same thing sitting on a log.

"Hey leech...isn't that the same rabbit that was eating on some chocolate cookies?" Jacob asked Edward

Edward looked closely at the rabbit and noticed that the dog was right.

"Men I still want some cookies." Jacob grumbled rubbing his stomach.

The birds and the bunny were completely aware of Jacob and Edward now and instead of each other down they stared at them.

"Hey wolf... I think we should leave. I don't want last time to happen again." Edward said backing away. Jacob followed right behind him and they disappeared in seconds.

~1 hour later~

The two boys arrived at the Cullen's house.

Renesmee came out greeting her father and Jacob.

"Hi dad! Hi Jacob!" she jumped in Jacob's arms hugging him. "Jake guess what?"

"What is it Nessie?" He hugged her back.

"Mommy brought three birds and bunny home!" Renesmee chimed happily.

"WHAT!?" They both said at the same time.

"Yea she found them in the forest and they followed her home so she decided to bring them home." She came down from Jacob's arms and pulled them both inside the house. "Come on you have to see them. They are adorable!"

Once they were inside they saw Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett played with the birds while Bella and Alice played with the bunny. Nessie ran and joined Bella and Alice with the bunny.

"Uh... Bella.... why did you bring a bunny and birds home?" Edward asked. Aware of the rabbit, the exact same rabbit that knocked him and Jacob out in the forest, right in front of them, inside the house playing with his...family.

"Well, believe it or not the bunny gave me chocolate chip cookies one time." Bella said with a smile petting the bunny while Jacob and Edward's mouth fell down in shock. "I found them today playing and they followed me. They looked hungry so I brought them home to feed them."

"The rabbit gave you cookies?" Jacob said still in shocked. "How?"

"I asked, and it gave me some." Both men were about to fall wondering why didn't they think to ask for the cookies.

"Well, the cookies are done." Esme announced coming out of the kitchen and everybody went to the kitchen bringing the animals with them.

Edward and Jacob followed slowly behind. They stood in the farthest corner in the kitchen away from the group feeding the animals. Everybody was having fun feeding them and themselves. Edward noticed Jacob was rubbing his stomach.

"Hey guys! Don't you want some cookies! Esme cookie are very good." Alice smiled at them

"Why don't you boys try some?" Esme said placing a tray of cookies in the middle of the table. "Don't be shy get some cookies, enjoy yourself and I have to go meet Carlisle somewhere.

"I don't think i can take it... I want some cookies. How can they eat without the bunny knocking them out like it did to us." Jacob moved toward the plate of cookies on the table. He noticed the bunny's eyes were on hi. Its whiskers twitching. He noticed the birds staring at him too. They looked like they were about to attack. Jacob aware retreated in the corner with Edward.

"Aw I don't want to leave but i have to go somewhere." Alice petted the bunny and birds then left with Jasper.

"Hey Rose, if you don't move we are going to be late." Emmett told Rose.

"Aw okay" They did the same thing and left.

"Come on Renesmee its time for you bath." Bella said picking Nessie up.

Nessie looked at her mother and asked "What about them?"

"Don't worry your dad and Jacob are here to take care of them." Bella assured her and they left the room

Now the bunny, the 3 birds, and the two boys were the only ones left in the room.

"Ahh i can't take it." Edward burst, "I'm afraid of a silly rabbit and three birds in my own house. Is there something wrong with that sentence?"

"Don't forget the silly rabbit knocked you out last time," Jacob reminded him

"Well how do i know it's not a monkey living in the trees or something?"

Jacob looked at him confused. "Ed.. I don't think there are any monkeys living in the forest."

"Hey you never know? You probably didn't think rabbits can eat chocolate cookies either but what do we have in my kitchen. Three birds and a bunny that eats cookies." Edward finally lost his head.

"Hey Leech remember what Bella said? Maybe if we asked if we can have cookies it will give us some." Jacob looked at it optimistically

They looked at the animals that were once again staring them down.

"Mr. Rabbit can we get some cookies." Jacob asked the bunny politely. It looked at him and shook his head no.

"I don't think it will give us any." Edward sulked

Jacob observed the animals that were now staring each other down (staring contest). He noticed the tray of cookies was in the middle of the table and the animals were at one end of the table.

"Hey looked there's a chance we can get some. The tray is in the middle... so if we get to it first we can win. Besides they are distracted right now." Jacob whispered to Edward and they moved to the other end of the table. "On the count of three lets run for the cookies."

"1..."

"2..."

"3!"

At three Jacob jumped on the table and Edward running on the table's side, both running towards the tray.

The birds flew towards them and when they where completely on top they started bombing (the ones that goes splat instead of boom)

"Ahh I'm hit!" Jacob yelled when poo landed on his arm.

"Quick under the table!" Edward said going under and Jacob followed him.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yea I'm okay I'm able to go on." Jacob assured.

They started crawling under the table and they noticed the bunny was on the floor. They swear it pointed at them cause then the birds came swooping under the table bombing.

"CRAWL FASTER!" Edward shouted. They started to crawl faster and stopped at the middle of the table. They looked around the birds where no longer flying and the rabbit was not on the floor anymore.

"On the count of three we go out." Jacob said. "Ready...1...2...3! GO! GO! GO!"

They came out at either side of the table. The birds were standing guard in the side Jacob went out. The bunny guarded the side Edward came out.

"Okay Thumpher i had it with you!" Edward grabbed the bunny by the ears and took a cookie and threw one at Jacob.

Jacob shoved the birds and took a cookie like Edward

"Now watch as i savor this cookie!" The two men laughed and were about to bite their cookie when they heard a little shriek.

They looked behind them and noticed little Renesmee standing by the door with her eyes open wide. Bella came behind her.

"Edward! Jacob! What are you two doing?" She asked them. Bella grabbed the bunny gently away from Edward and Renesmee let the birds perched on the arm.

"Daddy, Jake, why did you let them watch you eat while they starve?" Renesmee asked them.

"We weren't letting them starved. They were letting us starve. They wouldn't give us some cookies!" Edward told them

"Edward is telling the truth. The bunny is evil. It ordered the birds to bomb us." Jacob was pointed at the birds.

"Right I'm supposed to believe you that these poor innocent defenseless animals wouldn't let you have some of Esme's cookies?" Bella looked at them in disgust.

"YES!" both men said practically on their knees.

Bella shooked her head. "Come on Renesmee, let's get out of here and bring the cookies so we can feed these poor starving animals."

Renesmee grabbed the tray and the cookies Edward and Jacob held and left the room with her mom.

Edward and Jacob stood in shock.

"I can't believe the bunny won again." Jacob shooked his head.

"Shut up mutt," Edward didn't want to hear it anymore.

~The End~

**A/N: My pet birds don't bomb either but they do swoop down if they get a chance to fly around the house. It reminded a friend of plane bombers, which they got their nickname The Bombers. Bye don't forget to review.**


End file.
